The present invention is directed generally to a method of describing and/or recording key geometry for the purpose of duplicating the key at a later date or different location without requiring the original key. The invention is also directed to a method of manufacturing a key from a preform that does not have a pre-cut keyway.
When making a duplicate key, it is currently necessary to have the original key present at the time of duplication. The person requiring duplicate keys may make several copies of the same key or set of keys to store in a safe place, or to give to neighbors, friends or family for special situations. This practice generates a large number of keys that are not generally needed or used. In addition, the duplicate keys are not always readily available, as might be the case with a vacation homexe2x80x94the duplicate keys may be hundreds of miles away. Without the keys from which to make a copy, there is currently no method to reproduce the keys.
In view of the problems highlighted in the previous section, there is a need for a method that sufficiently describes a key geometry such that it is possible to accurately produce the key on demand, without requiring the presence of the original key. This eliminates the need to store a large number of keys for an indefinite period of time.
Generally, the present invention relates to a method of converting data from the measurements of a key into a relatively compact format which can then be read back at a later date and/or location by apparatus capable of accurately reproducing the original key. The storage of the data is in a relatively compact format for simple storage on a sticker, paper strip, or magnetic swipe card, for example, which could easily be stored in a wallet or purse. If a duplicate key is required, the data can be read from the storage medium and transmitted to a suitable key duplication device to produce a reproduction.
In another embodiment of the invention, a key may be manufactured using a machine that is arranged to cut the keyway and key code for the key. The keyway and the keycode for the key are selected. The operator then enters instructions to the machine, for example via a keyboard, that direct the machine to cut the selected keyway and key code. In this manner, a new key, having a unique combination of keycode and keyway may be manufactured. This method may also be used for cutting a key to duplicate an original key, so long as the key code and keyway of the original key are known.
The above summary of the present invention is not intended to describe each illustrated embodiment or every implementation of the present invention. The figures and the detailed description, which follow more particularly, exemplify these embodiments.